


as long as you're around

by orphan_account



Series: all works in SKAM [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, elias is a fucking dick, even comforting him, i wrote it in a rage after chapter 3 was posted and i didn't properly read it over, i'm sorry idk what this is, isak crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i was readingthis ficand chapter 3 fucked me up so much i had to write what happens immediately after (so you gotta read that one for this one to make sense). think of this as chapter 3.5, maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoNight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All That You Can't Leave Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104980) by [DiscoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoNight/pseuds/DiscoNight). 



“Isak.”

His boyfriend doesn’t answer the plea in his voice, just keeps putting one leg in front of the other in some sort of desperate attempt to, what? Escape? He’s not walking fast enough that Even can’t keep up but he’s also clearly determined not to walk next to him, always a step and a half ahead. He’s running away, not from Even, but, it seems, from himself.

“Isak, please!”

He’s on his knees before Even can react, and the terrible sounds coming out of Isak’s chest now, words he can barely make out because they’re more sobs than sentences, send Even’s mind spinning into a frenzy of panic.

Even collapses into a mess of limbs on the ground next to him, wrapping as much of his body around a violently shaking Isak as he possibly can. Lips catch tears as they streak down Isak’s face, his mouth open in a silent gasp of agony.

“Isak, baby, you need to breathe with me.”

Isak sucks in a shuddering breath. Lets it out as another heart-wrenching sob. Even can feel the heat of tears on his own face, isn’t sure if they belong to him or if they’re just from holding his angel so tight that Isak’s tears are landing on him.

“Baby, I love you so much. I love you. Can you listen to me for a moment? Don’t have to say anything, just listen?” He asks gently, punctuating the end of each sentence with a kiss to his forehead, lips brushing the messy blond curls that are so soft between his fingers. Elias hurt his baby. He’s not seeing red yet but he can feel the rage burning in his eyes, watering them with tears more out of anger than sadness now. He blinks them away. Not now.

“Baby, we’re in the middle of the road. There’s a bit of grass over there on the side. Can you walk?”

Isak shakes his head. He’s still responsive, Even thinks, minutely relieved.

“Is it okay if I carry you over there, baby?”

Isak nods. He lets Even drape limp arms around his neck, before lifting him up carefully with one arm beneath his knees, his other hand supporting Isak’s back. It takes maybe ten steps to reach the little patch of green, where he first sets Isak down, then moves as quickly as possible into a sitting position before pulling Isak into his lap where he curls into Even’s chest, gulping wetly against the front of his shirt.

“You gotta remember to breathe, baby.” He leans down to press his nose into Isak’s cheek, closing his eyes briefly in an effort to stop the pounding in his head. He was going to ensure Elias would never go near Isak again. Make Elias sorely regret that he ever even looked at Isak in the first place.

Focus. Inhale.

“Isak, you don’t need to do anything right now except breathe with me, okay?”

Exhale.

Isak’s entire face is blotchy patches of red and pink. Tears clinging to his eyelashes, leaking out of his eyes, running into his mouth and down his chin and neck, trickling into the already damp collar of his shirt. He’s crying an ocean and Even wants to drown Elias, leave him to choke with seaweed wrapped around his neck and rocks weighing him down. Mercy is not a word he remembers right now.

Focus.

“Isak, when you feel ready to talk, squeeze my hand. Okay?”

He nods, and Even dips to plant a quick peck on those lovely lips, more a gesture of reassurance than anything else. Isak lifts a hand weakly, places his palm on Even’s cheek, a silent thank you, lets the hand fall back down to his side.

Inhale.

“We can sit here for as long as you need. If someone needs us, they can call either of us and I’ll pick up. Okay? We’re taking it a minute at a time.”

Isak breathes in shakily. Breathes out as Even smoothes a hand across his forehead, pushing his curls out of his face.

Exhale.

They sit for about ten minutes in silence, Even running his fingers through Isak’s hair like he’s stroking the finest silk.

And finally, Isak reaches out to curl his fingers around Even’s, holding on tight.

“Please, don’t tell Jonas I’m telling you this.”

**Author's Note:**

> reblog it on tumblr [here](http://isaksavedeven.tumblr.com/post/155303498647/as-long-as-youre-around-isak-even)


End file.
